I'm So Down
by allyaustin
Summary: Summary: Austin and Ally have a little fun. /Based on She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS.


**Summary: Austin and Ally have a little fun. /Based on She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS.**

**A/N: Ok I'm not the biggest fan of them but I absolutely love this song and this came to my mind and I'm proud of it! Like dude, literally this song is amazing. Shout out to Angie (angiep1994) love you lots...(no?) enjoy!**

* * *

Austin stirs in his sleep. The feeling of two small hands trailing down his bare back causes him to shiver. He hears giggling and feels the slight touch of lips ghosting his neck.

He smiles but doesn't open his eyes.

Ally's hands are soft and warm. Just her touch causes his mind to go blank. Causes his vision to haze.

She softly places her lips upon his exposed neck and places the most gentle kiss onto his flesh.

He moans a little and his smile grows as he speaks. "Good morning to you too."

She smiles. "I would've made you breakfast but I was too lazy and well, I didn't wanna leave your bed." Ally shrugs.

Austin chuckles warmly and opens his eyes. "As much fun as staying in bed with you sounds, you need to put some clothes on..." He trails off looking at her body. "Before I lose all self control."

Ally laughs, nodding before sitting up and moving her legs over to the side of the bed. She reaches for her shirt and his boxer briefs.

"What am I supposed to wear exactly?" Austin teases, pointing at his briefs that she's currently wearing.

"You could always go commando." Ally winks at him and Austin grins, shaking his head.

"Oh, please! You love the idea me of prancing around in your undies." Ally sticks out her tongue.

Before Austin can even reply, his cell phone rings and he holds out a finger to Ally, signaling her to wait a second.

Ally stands still, with her hands placed on her hips, waiting.

Austin's smile grows and his eyes widen as his best friend, Dez, tells him good news. He quickly hangs up and jumps out of the bed, not thinking of the fact, that he's nude.

Ally's mouth tilts up in amusement as Austin grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on.

His frantic movements causes Ally to arch an eager eyebrow but she doesn't say anything. Her eyes stay glued to his backside.

When he finally gets the channel, Ally hears something she hadn't expected to hear.

"Your new video!" She squeals and runs across the room to stand by him and he laughs, nodding his head.

Ally begins to move her hips a little to the beat of the song, mostly due excitement. She laughs as Austin twirls her and spins her back into his front.

She keeps laughing and pushes herself off of him. "You need to put some clothes on!"

Austin smirks and shakes his head, backing back up to their bed. "I'd rather stay right here and continue to watch the show." He says, hinting at her dancing around the room.

"You are such a pervert." Ally playfully scolds him.

She keeps twirling around the room, losing herself in the music a little.

Austin throws his head back in laughter at how cute her moves are.

He suddenly reaches forward to grab her causing her to squeal and she falls forward on the bed.

Ally giggles as he flips her over on her back and he positions his body over hers.

He immediately presses his lips to hers and she laughs.

"Whoa, slow down, buddy." Ally murmurs against his lips, holding his face in her hands.

"You look really great in my underwear, I couldn't help it." Austin chuckles.

"Creep."

"I have something for you and I really really don't want you to freak out, okay?" Austin says, seriousness covering his features.

Ally's eyebrows arch in confusion. "What?"

Austin leans over the side of the bed and down to his drawer to grab a pair of sweats. He then walks over to his closet, opening it and pulling out a small black box.

Her eyes widen in awe and still complete bewilderment. She sits up on the edge of the bed and Austin, taking a deep breath, walks back over to his girlfriend.

He holds the box behind his back. "Promise not to freak out over this?"

"Babe," Ally says. "I promise. You're scaring me."

Austin smiles gently and bends down on one knee and Ally's eyes widen.

"Austin-"

He cuts her off. "You're the only reason, I breathe. The only thing that can make me smile like an idiot. You're my heart and I can't imagine anything without you there with me, Ally, you're my life. So will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"I think yes is an appropriate answer?" Ally jokes, smiling and Austin laughs.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Then yes, I'll marry you." She says, still a little speechless.

Austin's hold on Ally's hand tightens as they run through the streets of Vegas. The bright lights and busy streets, the least of their worries.

"Austin, woad! Slow down! I only have two feet." Ally squeals as he pulls her ever harder to keep up with his pace. Austin looks back for a second and smiles at his wife.

Yep. His wife. They had done the unthinkable. Went behind her father's back despite his demanding requests that they don't get married. He argued that the two nineteen year olds were by far too young and marriage would only destroy them. It was only a failure waiting to happen.

They didn't listen. They packed a few things up despite every possible odd that could've held them back, and ran. Two plane tickets to Vegas and here they were.

Ally suddenly stops, letting go of the blonde's hand and kicks off her heels, clutching them tightly in her hand. She hadn't really gone all out. A simple white tank and some jeans and she was all set.

"Alls, come on!" Austin says running across the street towards the tattoo parlor. He stops, holding out his hand and Ally comes dashing quickly across the street. She grabs his hand and they both walk in through the door.

"Whoa," Austin says, looking around at all the different drawings pinned up around the shop. Ally pulls on his arm when a man walks in from the back.

"What exactly can I help you with?" The man asks the couple but they're too focused on the music playing in the shop. When they finally notice the impatient man, they look up.

"Oh, hey man. I'm sorry. I know exactly what I want but I have a question." Austin says.

"Shoot me."

"Is your music controlled by the radio, possibly?" He asks and the man nods.

Austin doesn't even give the man a second glance as he turns to face Ally. "It's on the radio?! It's on the radio!" He smiles big and Ally smiles as she runs into his arms for a hug.

"Wait you're Austin Moon? Holy shit dude, your music rocks." The guy says and Austin looks over to him. "I'm pretty sure you're number one all across the country right now!"

Austin smiles, nodding to the guy as Ally clung to him. "Thanks."

Ally giggles as he pushes her down on the bed. "Someone's eager," She grins.

Austin throws his keys on the end table near by then dips his mouth down to her neck.

Between kisses he mumbles, "I just really want you out of these clothes." He tugs her shirt upward causing her to squirm underneath him.

"As much as I wanna get out of these clothes, I really should shower." Ally laughs as he nips at her ear.

Austin breathes out against her ear. "Can I join you?"

Ally smirks. "Nope, I'm all stinky and I've been around you all day. I'm sure you're tired of me by now."

Austin looks her directly in the eyes. "You know, I'll never be tired of you right?"

Ally smiles a little. "Yes, but at one point you're gonna want some time alone."

Austin sits up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Ally arches an eyebrow as he pulls her in between his parted legs. "What are you doing?" Austin's face shows all signs of seriousness as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist.

He looks up at her like she's the most important thing in the world. "You're the only person I ever wanna spend all my time with. You can't get away from me that easily, Mrs. Moon."

Ally laughs. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"What? Being the wife of the most sexiest man alive? I know it can be stressful." Austin waggles his eyebrows.

"It's only been five hours. Don't flatter yourself so much." She nudges him before he falls back on the bed, pulling her with him.

Ally nuzzles her head in his neck and he brings his arm around to envelope her.

"I can't believe you actually got that tattoo." She says, looking down at his arm.

Austin holds his arm up and smiles. The tattoo is in the shape of an arrow heart and it simply reads Ally inside. He can't stop grinning at it.

"It was worth it. Just like you are." He leans down to kiss her lips so sweetly. When he pulls away, she pulls him back in. Their lips move slowly in a almost delicate manner. Her hands slide up his chest and he smiles against her mouth. Then Ally pulls back for a second.

"Oh, fuck the shower." She sits up to where she's straddling him and removes her shirt. Austin just laughs, touching his almost swollen lips. Her lipstick rubs off his lips and onto his fingers.

"Way to leave your lipstick on me." He smirks playfully and she smacks him in the chest.

"This is no fun if you don't take your shirt off too." She pouts and he holds her in place with his hands hanging low on her hips.

"Oh please, you just want my shirt off. All you have to do is ask, babe. I'd be happy to oblige with you." He sits up and removes his shirt in one swift move before claiming her mouth again.

Ally smiles against his lips. "Just to set this straight but you'd drop naked for me and I wouldn't even have to ask." He laughs as she kisses him once more, pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
